Are You Cheating on Me?
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Eventually, it was time to get back to work and I walked back up to my office, still wondering about what could be wrong with him. As I got into the elevator, I gasped. What if there’s someone else? Dramione


**Are You Cheating on Me?**

_By: Ms Lovable Beta'ed by: RhiniHeartBreaker_

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the universe of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling when I barely own this laptop?**

Finally! Lunch Break here I come! I practically skipped out of my office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and down to the enormous cafeteria where everyone enjoys their break.

I walked over to my usual table and sat down while rummaging through my bag to find my cell phone.

I was going to call my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. I know, me, Hermione Granger, dating Draco Malfoy formerly known as the spawn of evil?

Truly unbelievable, right? Well, believe it.

During the middle of the war, Draco took Dumbledore's last advice and switched to the light. Granted, it took some convincing to get his cowardly arse to switch to the good side from Snape. Snape was under an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco, after all.

Harry, Ron, and I, at the beginning, had trouble not hexing him for being such an annoying and egotistical prat, but after Ron, Harry, and Draco all had to go on a mission in Hogsmeade, they grudgingly became good friends.

I, however, took a little more convincing to finally trust him. Soon, our friendship progressed into more when Draco saved me from being killed by a Death Eater in a raid.

After that, we were inseparable. We talked, laughed, and argued tons until finally Draco asked me on a date. Though, this embarrasses me to no end, I had snogged him hard after he did that. The war, ironically, ended soon after that.

Now, we've moved in together and have been dating for 4 years. Admittedly, we've had fights galore where I've even kicked Draco out of the flat, but we always got back together in the end.

I still remember when we first said 'I love you' but that will be saved for another time.

I finally found my plain silver phone and dialed the buttons to our flat.

"Hey Draco! How's your day off from Quidditch?" I chirped into the phone.

Soon, after getting together, I taught him how to use a telephone. He still calls it a 'fellytone' like the Weasleys but it's progress.

"Wonderful. Awesome." he said monotonously.

That was odd. Usually Draco was always so talkative and actually lovable despite his frosty childhood.

"Oh. Um… well. Are you having fun?"

"Uh-huh" he replied, distractedly. Okay, this was getting irritating.

"Do you want to have dinner out tonight?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Yea, okay. I got to go. Bye" he replied.

"Okay. Bye. I love you, Draco" I said.

He always answers back on this. He must not have a one-toned monosyllabic answer for this one. I always knew I was the cleverest girl in Hogwarts.

"Bye Granger" He clicked off.

My jaw dropped.

_Granger_? What the hell?

He hasn't called me that since we started dating 4 _years_ ago. And now he suddenly starts calling me Granger? What happened?

I ponder this for the rest of the break, ignoring my lunch. Eventually, it was time to get back to work and I walked back up to my office, still wondering about what could be wrong with him.

As I got into the elevator, I gasped. What if there's someone else?

--

Walking home from work, I'm thinking all about the phone conversation. In the back of my mind, I'm wondering if I even got any work done at all today at work.

'Well if he is cheating on me, then I will not be some doormat. He should know that. Our relationship is going to be over in 2 seconds flat' I thought.

I enter the flat I share with Draco and sit on my favorite seat. It is a huge chair right in front of the fireplace. It reminds me of the Gryffindor common room. I miss Hogwarts where everything was so simple.

Well, it wasn't _that_ simple since I was always trying to stay alive from Old Voldie's attacks. Though, I'm pretty sure this conundrum is _much_ more complicated.

'Is he really cheating on me?' I can't help but wonder. Because if he is, I'm not gonna sit around and be played. I hadn't seen Draco when I came home nor had he come rushing over to give me a kiss and I was getting a tad worried. But I just kept sitting on the armchair, thinking.

Draco didn't get home until around 10 o'clock. When he finally showed his face, I stood up from the armchair I'd been sitting in for hours and walked over to him.

I kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped my arms around him. He perfunctorily kissed back.

I frowned. Where was the passion that he usually gave me in his kisses? Ever since the war, he always acted as if he could loose me at any second. Even after it was long over, he still acted that way. My worry flared up.

"Where were you?" I asked softly.

"Out" he answered simply.

He got out of my embrace and walked over to our room, his face expressionless. I grew even more concerned.

"I love you, Draco" I said loudly. I hoped that the fact he didn't respond on the phone was a fluke; nothing more than a misunderstanding.

But all I heard in response was the closing of the bedroom door.

--

For weeks I wondered what could be wrong with Draco. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even pay attention to most people. My mind was constantly on him and where he could be.

Was he cheating on me with some slag from the street? Or with someone I knew? The questions just kept piling up in my head.

My absent-mindedness began to show in my work. My main project was to give freedom to house elves as it had been in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Though, I wasn't handing in my work and everyone was getting angry with me for neglecting my duties. My boss is even threatening to _fire _me.

My stress levels were sky high. Ron and Harry kept trying to find out what was wrong. But I couldn't tell them. _I _barely knew what was wrong.

Draco was coming home late every night and I couldn't stand it. He said he had late Quidditch practices but that couldn't always be the excuse.

I mean, Oliver is on the same team as Draco, the Puddlemere United, and he still came home early. Luna, who had surprisingly fallen in love and married him, told me when she called a few days ago.

I could scarcely speak to my friends and most of them were angry at me. What they were angry at me for, I don't know since I wasn't paying attention. That might be why they're mad at me.

As I lay in my bed, with Draco unsurprisingly not next to me, contemplating all these things I could only think of one solution.

I had to find out if Draco was cheating on me. It was going to kill me if I didn't.

--

_A few days later_

I took a deep breath as I walked into the living room.

"Draco I need to talk to you about something very important" I said while looking at him seated on the couch.

He had just come in at yet another late hour and I have decided to confront him about his cheating.

"Good. I have something important to talk to you about as well" he answered with an enormous shite-eating grin on his face. Obviously something good happened with that slag he's cheating on me with.

"Draco," I sighed tightly. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked bluntly. Guess not.

He looks at me incredulously and bursts out laughing.

"This is NOT a bloody laughing matter, Draco!" I shouted at him, my temper flaring rapidly.

"Sorry Hermione. It's just that, your assumption is the farthest thing from what I've been doing" said Draco with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Then what have you been doing?" I questioned calmly, putting my temper at bay. For now, anyway.

"Ginny and I have been going around London is search of something," he said brightly.

I interrupted, aghast. "You were cheating on my _with Harry's wife?!_"

Oh Merlin's polka dotted knickers! He was cheating on my with Harry's wife a.k.a. my best friend!? How could he do that to me? How could _she _do that to me? I gritted my teeth in unadulterated anger, preparing to hex him into the next century.

"No, no! Of course not! Can you let me finish, for Merlin's sake?" he said, a tad angry.

I closed my mouth and fought back the urge to kill him. I signaled for him to continue.

"Thank you," he said with a patronizing smile. No one could imagine how much I wanted to tear him limb from limb. "As I said, I haven't been cheating on you with Potter's girlfriend. Ginny has been helping me find a ring. A ring for _you_.

"I needed to find the perfect one and just today I found it. That's why I've been acting so distant and coming in so late. _Not _because I've been cheating on you. I could never do that to you" he finished imploringly.

"Then why have you been calling me Granger instead of Hermione?" I asked, still confused and skeptical.

It had really hurt hearing him calling me 'Granger'. It reminded me of bad times in Hogwarts and during the war when we hated each other. I had told him when we started dating to never call me by my surname. It brought back to many painful memories.

"Because I have been extremely agitated trying to find the perfect ring for you. And it has taken me a very long time to find it."

"Okay then. I have two questions for you. How long have you been searching for this ring? And if you call people by their last name when you're agitated, then why do you call Harry and Ron only by their last name?" I asked.

Really, I mean why does he call them ONLY by their last name if that's his excuse? Does he really expect me to believe him when he does that to my friends when he's calm and happy?

"To answer your first question, I searched for the ring for about two months. I feel especially bad for Ginny. She took my frustration full force. And as to your second question, their mere presence irks me to no end" he said with his infamous Malfoy smirk at the last part.

I shook my head. That is so typical of Draco. But against my better wishes, I believed him. He seemed really sincere all the while. He didn't even embellish any parts; I could tell. I guess my acceptance must have shown in face since he smiled once more.

"Well then. Now that we have got that all cleared up, I need to do something very important" he said.

He lowered himself on one knee. I gasped. Is he seriously going to do this _now_? After I just accused him of cheating on me!?

"Hermione, will you grant me the honor of being mine forever? And let me be your _faithful_ husband forever and ever?"

I scoffed in my mind. Even at a time like this he just had to be ironic.

Though, the ring was absolutely gorgeous. It was made with a silver band and a middle-sized diamond on it. The diamond was between two exquisite emeralds and around the band was sparkling rubies.

It was the perfect combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Inside the ring, there was an inscription to me saying 'I love you Hermione. And I'll be with you forever'.

"How you can ask me this after what I've just accused you of is completely deranged" I quipped.

"So is that a no?" he said, the smile leaving his face.

"No," I said slowly. His face crumpled with misery. "It's a hell yes!" I cried while jumping into his arms.

Draco grinned happily. He twirled me around by the waist while planting butterfly kisses on my smiling face.

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me," I said against his chest when he stopped moving, "I love you so much"

"Don't worry, I forgive you," he said, "I love you too… _Hermione_"

_The End_


End file.
